Comme dans un rêve
by Benelie
Summary: Ron a ete empoisonné dans le bureau de Slughorn... Que s'estil passé pendant le sommeil de Ron? Missing moment du tome 6. RHr


Bonjour à tous.

Voici une petite histoire, un missing moment sur le tome 6. C'est le moment où Ron a ete empoisonné dans le bureau de Slughorn. Il s'agit du cadeau de St Valentin offert à AnnaOz. Elle m'avait dit un jour qu'il manquait cruellement de missing moment en français. J'espere que ça lui a plu. Et que ça vous plaira aussi! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour donner votre avis.

* * *

**Paring** : Ron/Hermione  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Nombre de mots** : 2319

* * *

Ron se réveilla en sursaut. Ce n'était pas un bruit mais le silence qui le sortit des bras des Morphée. Même la nuit, la vie grouillait à Poudlard. Il y avait les elfes de maison, les différents animaux, les fantômes, le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, mais là, rien. Pas un bruit, pas une respiration. Il n'entendait pas non plus les incessants ronflements de Dean ou le marmonage de Neuville durant son sommeil. Oui définitivement, c'était le profond silence qui régnait dans la tour Griffondor qui avait réveillé Ronald Weasley, qualifié de marmotte gryffondorienne par ses camarades. 

Sitôt après avoir ouvert les yeux et contemplé l'absence manifeste de ses camardes de chambre, Ron commença un de ses jeux préférés : sortir un maximum d'insultes en un minimum de temps.

« - Bordel quelle heure est-il ? Et Merlin, où sont passés ces foutus élèves ? Si jamais j'attrape Harry et les autres, je jure que je les fracasse, que je leur jette un sort de recollage pour les fracasser à nouveau ! »

Pourquoi est ce que ces camarades ne l'avaient pas réveillé ? Pourquoi est ce que la tour était vide ? Où étaient donc passé les gens ?

Ron avait beau passer de dortoir en dortoir, tout était désespérément vide. Pis, la tour semblait inhabitée. Pas la trace du moindre animal, ni même d'un livre. Et dans sa chambre, les posters de foot de Dean, les photos de famille de Seamus, les plantes de Neuville, tout avait disparu. Les mangemorts auraient-ils jeté un sort au château ? Pourquoi est-ce que lui n'avait pas été touché par ce sort ? Il ne se souvenait pas quel jour ils étaient, ni ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille. Il décida de se changer et, sans grand espoir, d'essayer de trouver âme qui vive.

Ron fouilla tout le château : grande salle, salles de cours, toilettes, serres, salle des professeurs, … Il n'y avait qu'une pièce où il n'arrivait pas à pénétrer, c'était l'infirmerie. C'était comme si un sort de protection avait été jeté sur la pièce. Il arrivait à approcher la porte mais il y avait comme un voile invisible, mou et résistant qui l'empêchait de la toucher, de voir à travers la pièce… Pourtant il était sur d'y entendre des voix : Celle de Mme Pomfresh bien sur mais aussi celle d'élèves, des garçons et des filles. Il aurait juré avoir entendu Hermione et Harry, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'une dizaine de personne se trouvaient dans la pièce Lui pouvait les entendre faiblement, mais eux ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de sa présence.

Il ne comprenait pas, non… Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait au château. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde avait disparu et pourquoi lui seul était resté dans le château ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas accéder à l'infirmerie ?

Totalement épuisé tant moralement que physiquement, Ron se dirigea vers la salle commune comme un réflexe. La porte était ouverte. Il espérait voir Harry et Hermione venir à sa rencontre, lui demandant pourquoi il avait loupé le petit déjeuner… mais son rêve se dissipa en voyant la salle déserte, sombre et froide.

Il décida d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée, essayant de ramener un peu de vie dans la pièce, dissipant par la même occasion l'obscurité, le froid et ses peurs. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, même à lui-même, il avait peur, terriblement peur, désespererment peur. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la solitude. Il avait toujours vécu dans une famille nombreuse et bruyante, à Poudlard, il avait partagé son quotidien avec tous les gryffondors mais surtout avec Harry et Hermione. En pensant à elle son cœur se serra sans comprendre. Dans cette situation, Hermione saurait quoi faire. Elle avait toujours des idées géniales, elle était si intelligente !

Ron s'allongea sur le canapé, face au feu, se laissant envahir par sa chaleur bienfaisante, bercé par le crépitement du bois dans l'âtre.

* * *

Hermione semblait absente. Son cerveau ne voulait pas admettre que Ron était là devant elle, inconscient. Dès qu'elle avait appris que ce qui c'était passé, elle s'était précipitée à l'infirmerie en suivant de très près Harry. Jamais elle n'avait couru si vite, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle s'en voulait. Elle s'était disputée avec lui et elle n'avait pas été là lorsque… Hermione renifla légèrement essayant d'empêcher ses larmes d'affluer. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas devant les autres. Elle avait réussi jusqu'à présent à leur cacher ses sentiments, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait craquer. D'autant qu'il ne l'avait pas choisi elle mais cette punaise de _Lavande_. Les jumeaux étaient entrain de discuter avec Ginny et Harry. Hermione les entendait parler de l'incident. Ils tentaient d'élaborer des théories pour expliquer l'état de Ron. Il fallait qu'elle essaye de se mêler aux autres, ne serait-ce que pour éviter de penser au grand roux allonger sans vie près d'elle. 

« - Et peut-être que Voldemort veut l'écarter de son chemin parce qu'il croit qu'il pourrait être utile à Dumbledore, dit Harry

- Mais tu as dit que Slughorn avait l'intention d'offrir cette bouteille à Dumbledore pour Noël, lui rappela Ginny. Donc, l'empoisonneur pouvait tout aussi bien viser Dumbledore. »

Le cerveau d'Hermione se mit tout de suite en route…

« - Dans ce cas, il ne connaissait pas très bien Slughorn… »

* * *

Ron fut réveillé par le claquement d'une porte. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir fait un rêve où tout Poudlard avait été déserte. Mais visiblement, il était bel et bien réveillé Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier menant aux dortoirs. Il se retourna et vit une Lavande transformée descendre les marches. Elle était l'incarnation du glamour. Sensuelle, resplendissante, lumineuse. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe rouge fendue jusqu'en haut de la cuisse et possédant un décolleté très… aguichant. 

« - Oh! Won-Won tu es là »

Depuis quand Lavande parlait avec cette voix si chaude ?

« - Je te cherchais justement. Comment trouves-tu ma nouvelle robe ?

- Ouah, euh… je veux dire qu'elle est très… sexy. C'est en quel honneur ?

- Oh, juste comme ça… Tu ne trouve pas qu'il fait chaud ? Très chaud ? Et ce feu dans la cheminée … c'est si… romantique ! Et puis nous sommes un jour spécial. »

Elle se mit à glousser puis regarda intensément son Won-Won comme si elle essayait de lui jeter un sort. Il avait subit suffisamment de filtre d'amour pour aujourd'hui et il n'en voulait pas davantage !

« - Won-won j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi… Un cadeau très spécial pour un jour très spécial Après tout, tu as 17ans… Tu deviens majeur. Es-tu vacciné ? C'est important tu sais. Je pourrais jouer les infirmières si ça te tente. »

En prononçant ces derniers mots, Lavande se transforma en infirmière sexy en diable. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Lav-lav » elle fut sur lui et tentait d'enlever son tee-shirt.

« - Non, Lavande ! Non je ne veux pas… Pas ici, pas comme ça, pas… »

« Pas avec toi » c'est ce qu'il était sur le point de dire quand elle lui emprisonna les lèvres. Merlin ! Ce qu'il avait pu être bête ! Il la repoussa violemment et elle se retrouva sur le dos, à terre, les jambes écartées.

« - Hum, je ne pensais pas que tu aimerais le faire ainsi ! Soit ! »

Au moment où elle s'agenouilla face à Ron, le tableau à l'entrée de la salle commune pivota et laissa apparaître Hermione. Elle semblait regarder furieusement le tableau qu'elle avait face à elle : Lavande très peu vêtue à genoux devant un Ron torse nu. Ron se senti gêné devant ce regard inquisiteur. Il avait l'impression d'être pris en faute, d'avoir commis un crime impardonnable. Hermione tendit sa baguette droit devant elle.

« - Tu m'as trahi Ron… Oui trahi… Jamais je ne te le pardonnerais… JAMAIS ! _Oppugno_ ! »

Une myriade de petits oiseaux jaunes sortirent de nulle part et foncèrent droit sur lui comme lorsqu'il avait remporté le match et embrassé Lavande pour la première fois. Mais au moment où ils allaient commencer à le piquer et le griffer, les oiseaux se volatilisèrent en même temps qu'Hermione. Il sortit en trombe de la salle, essayant tant bien que mal de la rattraper, serpentant dans les couloirs, dévalant les escaliers pour se trouver finalement devant l'infirmerie. La porte se refermait juste au moment où il l'atteignait. De nouveau ce voile impénétrable l'empêchait de suivre Hermione. SON Hermione.

« - Hermione ! Hermione ouvre-moi s'il te plait! HERMIONE ! »

* * *

« … Quiconque connaît Slughorn aurait su qu'il y avait de bonnes chances qu'il garde pour lui quelque chose d'aussi délicieux » 

Au moment même ou Hermione finit sa phrase, Ron émit un faible gémissement.

« - Er-my-nie »

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra tandis que toute la pièce s'était tue. Avait-elle bien entendue ? Se serait-il réveillé de son « sommeil » pour prononcer son nom ? Ron ne prononça aucune autre parole ce jour là. Les seuls bruits qui émanaient de lui étaient un faible ronflement, signe d'un profond sommeil.

Ron totalement désespéré colla son dos contre le mur le plus proche et glissa jusqu'au sol. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à pleurer.

« - Hermione, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal.. Je suis désolé de n'avoir été qu'un sombre idiot. Hermione, je t'.. »

Il s'endormit avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se trouvait confortablement installé dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt tant il fut ébloui par la clarté de la pièce. Un éclat de voix retenti suivit de parole. Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille.

« - Merlin ! Venez voir ! Il est réveillé ! Oh Ron ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai eu peur ! Je veux dire, à quel point _nous_ avons eu peur ! »

Aussitôt une, deux, trois, cinq voix se mêlèrent à celle d'Hermione formant un brouhaha réconfortant. Il était rentré. Il était au milieu de sa famille, des êtres qu'il aimait… et qui l'aimaient… espérait-il secrètement.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Ron reçu pas mal de visites. Harry, Hermione et Ginny bien sur mais pas seulement. Il y avait aussi Neuville, Loufoca, en somme ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis, ainsi que d'autres gryffondors et pour son plus grand malheur Lavande Brown. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais dès qu'il l'entendait arriver, il lui prenait l'irrésistible envie de se tourner et de faire semblant de dormir. Pourquoi la fuyait-elle ainsi ? Il lui revenait parfois les bribes d'un rêve étrange où Lavande était habillée en infirmière Dès qu'il pensait à cela, il se sentait effrayé, lui un Gryffondor ! Dans les premiers temps, Lavande était restée une dizaine de minutes, attendant de voir si son « chéri » se réveillait, mais il n'en faisait rien. Alors, peu à peu, elle espaçait et raccourcissait ses visites. Le soleil de ses journées était les visites d'Hermione. Ils avaient recommencé à se parler comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés. Elle prenait soin de lui, lui apportait les cours qu'il loupait, l'aidait pour ses devoirs. Il attendait sa venue chaque jour avec une impatience croissante.

Le jour du match contre Poufsouffle, Harry vint le voir avant de se rendre dans les vestiaires. Ron lui demanda comment était son remplaçant, McLaggen (puisse-t-il bouffer sa langue !). Comme toujours, Harry le rassura en lui expliquant à quel point McLaggen (puisse-t-il bouffer sa langue !) était agaçant.

« - J'ai hâte d'en être débarrassé, crois-moi. Et en parlant de gens dont j'aimerais bien être débarrassé, pourrais-tu cesser de faire semblant de dormir quand Lavande vient te voir ? Elle aussi me rend cinglé.

- Ah. Bon d'accord.

- Si tu ne veux plus sortir avec elle, tu n'as qu'à le lui expliquer

- Oui… Bien sur… Mais ce n'est pas si facile. »

Ron se sentait gêné dès qu'il parlait de sa relation avec Lavande. Bien sur qu'il voulait rompre avec elle. Il se demandait même comment il avait pu lui demander de sortir avec lui. Il se tut durant un instant essayant de trouver une formulation qui paressait la plus dégagée possible pour demander à Harry ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« - Hermione va passer me voir avant le match ?

- Non, elle est déjà descendue sur le terrain avec Ginny.

- Ah…, bon, eh bien, bonne chance. J'espère que tu vas écraser McLag… je veux dire Smith. »

Il entendit à peine Harry lui répondre tant il était déçu qu'Hermione ne vienne pas. Il rumina durant un moment avant d'entendre au loin la voix éthérée de Loufoca commenter le match. Il oublia sa déception, se concentrant sur le match qu'il ne pouvait disputer. Il s'imaginait près des buts à la place de McLaggen (puisse-t-il bouffer sa langue !) arrêtant tous les tirs et acclamé par Hermione. Son cœur se sera. Il fut sorti de ses rêveries par des cris et la voix de Luna expliquant qu'Harry venait de recevoir un cognard sur la tête envoyé par l'un de ses coéquipiers. Harry fut emmené immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Il y resta jusqu'au lundi, date à laquelle Ron sortait aussi.

Malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé, Ron était le plus heureux des hommes. Il avait de nouveau ses amis près de lui, et surtout Hermione ne lui faisait plus la tête.

« - Un jour, se promit-il, un jour je lui avouerais qu'elle est plus qu'une amie… Un jour … »

Il s'endormit sur ses pensées et fit un rêve incroyable où Hermione lui sautait au cou et lui disait que, elle aussi, elle l'aimait…

* * *

Voila c'est fini! A bientot pour d'autres OS :D 


End file.
